


Agape Rising

by ajwolf



Series: On My 'Super' Love [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Detectives, Guns, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superheroes, Villains, super power violence, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwolf/pseuds/ajwolf
Summary: Detective Nikiforov has a great life. He's one of the top Detectives in New York and lives a relatively quiet life with his husband Yuuri and their two poodles. Sure, Yuuri's technically the Super Villain Eros, but he ismostlyinactive. Viktor doesn't let the details bother him – more than happy to keep the two parts of his life separate.But when Villains attack, the local Heroes come to him for help, and in the space of only a few moments, everything will change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few quick notes. Right now the fic is rated T, but it may go up to M. This is a Super Hero AU so there will be some violence, but it won't be anything overly graphic. I will try and update tags as I go and give notes if any major tag changes are coming in. Chapter count is an estimate and may go up or down depending on how much 'space' I need. I have this whole fic planned out, I just have to finish writing it.
> 
> If you haven't read the previous stories in the series, I'd urge you to do so before reading this fic.
> 
> Much thanks to zupsgirl1 and AlexWSpark for betaing for me! They are both super talented and lovely and you should check out their fics.
> 
> Please enjoy!

To Viktor’s mind, there was only one thing worse than having to go into the precinct especially early in the morning for a meeting, and that was doing it after he’d been pulled from his bed and husband in the middle of the night to respond to a Villain attack.

“I made you a triple espresso, Vitya,” Yuuri practically whispered as he handed Viktor his thermos, a sympathetic smile on his sleepy face. Viktor had told him to go back to bed when he’d left the night before, but of course Yuuri had stayed up and watched the news. He supposed he was just lucky Yuuri hadn’t simply appeared down there to see the action for himself as he’d no doubt been tempted to do.

He leaned in, kissing his husband’s cheek softly. “Don’t worry, with cases like these it’s just paperwork for me. I’ll just stay back and let the real Heroes do the heavy lifting.”

Yuuri scowled at that. “You _are_ a real hero. You saved Makkachin when she choked on that steamed bun just last week!”

Viktor couldn’t help but laugh and hug his husband close. “Ah, Yuuri. You’re even better than a cup of coffee.”

“Oh, then give back that thermos! I used up the last of the coffee and I don’t think tea is going to cut it today.”

Viktor danced out of the way, winking at his husband before he turned, gave Makkachin and Vicchan each a pat on the head, and slipped out the door. Yuuri’s soft giggle slipped through the crack in the door as it clicked shut, making Viktor smile, warmth filling his soul.

He wondered how Yuuri managed it, to stay out of things like this when he wasn’t one of the normal ones, like Viktor himself. As a Detective, he could handle murders and robberies (most of the time), but it always seemed that when the people of the city _really_ needed him, he had to step back and let others take over.

Yuuri might have been a ‘Villain’, but he’d never been evil. Viktor had always seen him as a Robin Hood type mixed with a bit of Puck for good measure. As Eros, Yuuri had enjoyed teasing the police, but more often than not his little games led them to something interesting and ultimately improved the lives of ordinary citizens.

Viktor still didn’t know why the Heroes had refused to pursue Eros, but he was grateful they hadn’t as it had led him to discover the truth about the mysterious Villain. Perhaps Eros’ greatest crime was the way he’d stolen Viktor’s heart.

Viktor smiled widely to himself, no doubt looking a bit strange to the people he passed by as he drank his strong coffee with a generous amount of peppermint coffee creamer, just how he liked it. Yuuri hated the creamer, but always made sure they had plenty year-round so Viktor could enjoy it as much as he liked.

Yuuri really was too good for him.

He entered the station and made his way directly to the conference room he swore he spent more time in than his actual desk. Captain Yakov Feltsman and Detective Yuri Plisetsky were waiting for him, the table and some of the walls already covered in reports, photos and maps.

Yuri had worked a double yesterday, so he hadn’t been called to the scene, and he looked pissed to be excluded. Yakov on the other hand just looked annoyed, but that was a pretty standard state for him these days. Yakov didn’t care for the various Supers, and Viktor was one hundred percent sure he’d hired Viktor in hope that he’d never have to deal with the Heroes or Villains again.

Unfortunately for Yakov, that hadn’t been the case.

The door swung open and in walked three Heroes, all in their disguises (or costumes? Viktor was never sure what to call them. He’d always just called Yuuri’s own ‘temptation’). They all looked a mix of grumpy and tired as they filed into the conference room and closed the door behind them.

“So, what do we know?” Yakov asked with no preamble.

The leader of the Heroes, a man named Celestino, sighed. “Not as much as we’d like. We have some theories, of course, but whoever this Villain was, they’ve laid remarkably low over the years.”

Viktor had always wondered what Celestino’s power and Hero name were. As far as Viktor could tell, Celestino just handled organization these days, leaving the Hero work to those under his command.

Yakov grunted and the youngest of the three, a small man with dark skin, stood and pointed at the wall. Several photographs projected upon the flat surface like an old slide show. “We are calling him the Evil Witch for the moment. He doesn’t have a very good brand, so it’s hard for us to guess his name.”

Viktor stared at the close-up of the Villain, taking in the face of the man he’d only seen in silhouette the night before.

“Wow,” Yuri snorted. “He’s just a _bit_ much, isn’t he.”

Yuri wasn’t wrong. He had on a purple Super Suit that was covered in rhinestones, and his face had thick, dramatic makeup covering it. He was cackling in the photo, and Viktor could still hear the sound ringing in his ears as he burned down that building last night. It’d been lucky the Heroes got everyone out alive.

“In more ways than one,” the final man said as he ran his fingers through his curly blond hair. His Hero name was Intoxicated, but Viktor knew him as Chris. They’d worked enough cases together to let their guards down a bit. “His Powers are...strong, to say the least. The problem is that it’s hard to nail them down. He definitely has some sort of sleeping dart, but we don’t know if he caused the fire or simply started it through some other means. And how he escaped, well, that we just don’t know. I’ve never seen anyone move like him.”

“Did he teleport?” Viktor asked, unable to stop himself.

Chris shook his head. “He just moves extremely fast. Even Photo Finish here couldn’t freeze frame him” He pointed to the younger man beside him who nodded.

“As you know, all our power have limitations of sorts. I have to keep my target ‘in frame’ as it were, so people moving really fast I can’t stop. Teleporters I can usually grab, but fast motion I don’t have much chance with unless I can guess where they’ll go.”

“How come?” Yuri asked curiously.

“Teleporters have to stand still for a split second before they teleport. They’re basically stepping from one point to another. It’s very hard to determine your exact point if you’re moving. I’ve only ever seen one person who could do it.”

 _Eros,_ Viktor thought, knowing that was who Photo Finish meant. Even if the Heroes hadn’t been chasing him, there was no doubt they kept tabs on him. Just like he knew Yuuri kept an eye on the Heroes in turn, even now.

“So we have nothing,” Yakov said with a huff.

Celestino smiled apologetically. “As I said, we have some theories, but we’ll need to run down a few leads of our own. I trust Detective Nikiforov will be our point person on this?” Yakov nodded. “Excellent. Intoxicated is running the show on our end. They’ve had a lot of history working together so there should be no problems there. We’ll be in touch just as soon as we know more.” He stood, and offered a sort of sad smile. “I know things look grim, but we have everyone on this, and we’ve gotten through worse scrapes before. Keep up the hope, everyone.”

With that, he turned and left. Photo Finish offered a wave as he followed, while Chris shot Viktor a look before he too turned and left.

“Well, that was worthless,” Yakov muttered.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Viktor replied, forehead knotted.

“What are you thinking?”

“They don’t know who he is, but I think they know someone who does.”

“A retired hero maybe?” Yuri asked.

“I’m not sure,” Viktor said thoughtfully. “I’ll see what I can find out. In the meantime, my coffee seems to have run out. I’m going to get some from the shop before I dig too deep into these files.”

“Bring me a pastry!” Yuri demanded, and Viktor chuckled, waving over his shoulder in acknowledgement of the request.

He made his way across the street and ordered a coffee and a small bag of pastries before sitting down. He slowly sipped his drink and chewed on one of the fruit croissants while scrolling through his Instagram feed.

The chair across from him scraped. “I do envy you. A side effect of my Power is that caffeine is sadly useless on me.”

Viktor looked up and smiled at Chris who had changed into his ‘normal’ clothes; round glasses and a thick sweater gave him a bit of a ‘cool professor’ look. Place the images of Chris and Intoxicated side-by-side and you’d never guess they were the same person. The same could be said for Yuuri, now that he thought of it.

“Glad to know being powerless in these situations has its perks,” Viktor said with a smirk.

“Now now, don’t be like that. You stopped Eros – even Photo Finish wouldn’t have been able to do that! How’d you figure him out?”

Viktor tightened his knuckles as he analyzed Chris for a moment before he answered. “He can only teleport every three seconds, and he can ‘jump’ no less than six meters. I simply predicted where he would go and made sure I was within that range so he wouldn’t be able to teleport away from me. I grabbed hold of him and we talked.”

Chris grinned. “Impressive. Not many people know about that limitation of Eros’. Celestino and I might be the only ones beside you. He was always very clever.”

Viktor nodded. “Now, what can’t you officially tell me about this case?”

“We think it’s actually two people.” Viktor’s eye’s went wide and Chris nodded sympathetically. “There are too many Powers at use, and they didn’t seem to all originate from Witch Boy.”

“Do you think the other one can stealth?”

“Maybe,” Chris said, leaning closer. “Villains and Heroes, we’re two sides of the same coin. No matter who we are now, we’ve all run into each other at some point or another, which is why it’s weird we don’t know this guy. It’s really hard for any of us to stay unknown. All of us Supers come into our powers when we’re teens, and we tend to end up hanging out. Friendships are formed, groups are made, ideas are shared, and that’s how people divide themselves.”

“So, someone must know this guy then?”

Chris nodded. “More importantly, his partner. I have an idea of someone who might know them, but I don’t have a way to get in touch with them.”

“Eros.” It took everything for Viktor to keep his expression to a small eyebrow raise. “You think Eros is involved?”

“No, I just think he ran with some of the people who might know who this is. That he still has ways of getting in contact with them; and, if I’m being honest, I think Eros can help us stop them.”

Viktor frowned at that. “He’s a Villain. Why would he help?”

“Like I said, people run in groups before they figure out their deal, and I ran across Eros back then. He’s a good guy, and I think he’d want to stop this, and I think you know how to contact him.”

Viktor laughed at that. “Eros is a ghost, Chris. He and I respect each other and little more. I don’t have a bat signal or anything.”

Chris frowned, staring at Viktor for a long moment before he sighed. “Look, I know you might not want to deal with him, but if you can get a message to him, will you tell him I’m looking for him? If you say we need ‘Agape,’ he might consider it.”

Viktor stared at the Hero for a long moment before shrugging. “I’ll see what I can do, but I don’t have any clue where he is, or if he’s even paying attention to any of this.”

Chris nodded. “That’s all I can ask.” He stood and stole one of the pastries from Viktor’s bag, stuffing it in his mouth. “I’ll be in touch, Viktor.”

Viktor watched as Chris walked down the street, fist clenching. He didn’t trust Chris – as much as he liked him as a friend – around Yuuri. It was clear he knew how Yuuri’s power worked, and with Photo Finish at his side, it would be all too easy to capture Yuuri. Right or wrong, it didn’t matter, there was no way he was allowing Chris to be in the same room as Yuuri.

He stormed back to the precinct and got back to work, moving as if he was possessed, all the way up to the end of his shift when the coffee and spite began to run thin. He slowly gathered his things and headed home. His whole body felt bone weary, as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He’d need some tea if he was going to stand a chance of staying awake through dinner.

He slowly entered the apartment, dropping his things on the floor, too tired to bother hanging them. He heard Yuuri come around the corner and gasp. “Viktor! My god, you look awful!”

“Just a little tired, zoloste.”

Yuuri nodded, staring at him with concern. Viktor found it odd that Yuuri was keeping his distance; maybe he worried he was catching a cold? Yuuri had seemed a bit sniffly the other night. His husband really was sweet. “Go take a shower; it’ll help.”

“Good idea. I will,” Viktor said, slowly shuffling to the bathroom and turning on the tap as he shucked off his clothes. The warm steam seemed to have an immediate effect, his mind clearing almost at once. Oh right, tea! He should ask Yuuri to make some so he could have it right when he got out of the shower.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and padded back to the living room calling as he went, “Yuuri, darling, would you mind making me some–“

He stopped dead in his tracks. There in his living room stood Yuuri holding Viktor’s gun in his hands, pointed straight to where Viktor’s belongings lay on the ground and Intoxicated stood, hands outstretched, ready to attack.

“Go back to the bedroom, Viktor!” Yuuri shouted in a panicked voice.

“Now Yuuri, really,” Chris said smoothly. “There’s no need for the gun. You and I both know you don’t need it, and the only person here liable to get hurt by it is your husband. I’m not here to fight. I come in peace.”

“Then why did you hitch a ride on my husband?!”

Viktor gaped. Of course! Intoxicated could turn to mist and slip into people's clothes, following to wherever they were going. The only problem was it left them feeling tired or even a bit hungover from the effort of carrying him around on their backs. He should have known!

“I just want to talk!” Chris shouted.

“About what?” Yuuri said, his voice shaking.

Chris lifted his hands, a clear sign of surrender. “I’m not interested in Eros,” he said softly, “but we need you, Agape.”

 

* * *

**Hero Profiles**

**Photo Finish** \- Hero

Aka: Phichit Chalunout

Super Power(s): Can freeze anyone in place as long as he can catch them ‘in frame’. Difficult to use on fast moving targets as he must predict and blindly ‘shoot’ to catch them. Has limited ‘shots’ within a set time period before he must ‘reload’. Wanted to be called Selfie-Stick, but the other Heroes vetoed it hard. Can also project images onto walls through his fingertips.

 **Eros** \- Villain

_Retired_

Aka: Yuuri Katsuki

Super Power(s): Teleportation. Max range of around five miles; min range of six meters. Must wait three second between jumps. Also, has been known to produce a whip of shadow creates a physical binding out of pure shadow. No indication of limited uses of either power. Has been largely inactive for the past five years.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Viktor stared between the two men, confusion making his brow furrow. _Agape?_

Yuuri’s chest heaved for a moment before he let his breath out in a long-protracted sigh, shoulders drooping as he set down Viktor’s gun. “Agape’s dead, Chris.”

“How can you say that?!” Chris shouted, taking a step towards Yuuri.

“Leave him alone!” Viktor shouted, stepping towards his husband, pride and towel be damned.

He only made it two steps though before he was jumping back with a squeal of surprise as Celestino appeared out of nowhere, a happy call of “Yuuri! Ciao Ciao!” coming from his lips the moment he fully materialized.

Yuuri for his part yelped. “Coach Celestino!” Celestino just laughed, and Viktor noticed that Celestino wasn’t in the same business suit he’d been wearing before, but a blazer and turtleneck combo. There was a small sparkling or Power fluctuating over his skin and Viktor realized that _this_ , as mundane as it was, was Celestino’s Super Suit. “How did you find me?”

Celestino smiled kindly. “Well I’m guessing I got the same hunch about Viktor here that Chris did. My bond with Viktor isn’t as strong as it could be, but it’s enough to feel his love for you. The moment he got home, and he saw you I could feel your energy, and you know how familiar that is to me. Then Chris showed himself and I knew for sure.”

“I’m starting to feel like a Lyft driver,” Viktor muttered, stepping towards Yuuri again, hand outstretched to where Yuuri was already beckoning him. Yuuri had always felt safer with Viktor at his side during social situations, and even if Viktor was wildly out of his depth here (and still in just a towel), he knew he would never deny Yuuri the comfort he sought.

Only he didn’t make it there (again) as his whole body suddenly froze. “Huh?”

“Oh for goodness sake,” Yuuri muttered, equally frozen as the door suddenly burst open and Photo Finish burst through the door.

“Yuuuu-ri!” He shouted, diving onto a very frozen Yuuri and hugging him as if they were best friends.

“Phichit,” Celestino said with an eyeroll. “Unfreeze us!”

“Please,” Chris said, looking mildly put out.

“No way!” Photo Finish, Phichit, said with a dramatic wail. “Yuuri will leave again if I let him!”

“I’d facepalm if I could,” Chris muttered as Phichit squeezed Yuuri tighter, who just made a series of pained squeaks as if his innards were in danger of being squished out of him.

“I’m not going anywhere Phichit! This is my home, and I wouldn’t leave without Viktor anyways.”

Phichit looked up at him. “Promise?”

“Yes,” Yuuri sighed, and Viktor could see his cheeks twitching with fondness as he looked down at the younger man.

“Oh alright,” Phichit said with a sigh and Viktor felt his control return to his muscles. He finished his walk to Yuuri, holding his free hand while Yuuri gently patted his friend’s(?) back.

“Let me make us some tea.” Yuuri said with an indulgent sigh. “Viktor, go put some pants on, the rest of you, no Super Suits in the house.” He turned on his heel and made his way towards the kitchen, pausing at the doggie gate. “Oh, and I hope you all like dogs.” He opened the gate and Makkachin and Vicchan busted out, glad the sour mood had passed and eager to great their guests.

The four remaining men all looked at each other before they all shrugged; the three Supers each dissolved from their Super Suits and back into street clothes, while Viktor made his way back to the bathroom, turning off the water and pulling his pants back on. He was midway through buttoning them when he made a realization and returned to the living room, still tugging a shirt over his head as he pointed to Phichit, who was sitting on the couch with Vicchan in his lap.

“You followed Eros’ Instagram before he unlocked it!”

Phichit beamed. “You remembered me! Yeah, Yuuri let a couple of us he was closest to keep in touch that way. He never posted anything particularly useful anyways.”

Viktor sank down on the love sofa, leaving space beside him for Yuuri who he could practically _feel_ oozing annoyance.

“So how did you all find me?” Yuuri called from the kitchen. Makka had been getting to know Chris but had obviously discovered he was a cat lover and returned to Viktor for some proper affection. Vicchan on his part seemed to be having a polite conversation of sorts with Celestino.

Chris shrugged. “I had a hunch about Viktor. He always talks about his adorable husband but there are no pictures. And he caught Eros, which we all know is impossible for a Normal, so I knew you had to have _let_ him do it.”

“Oh, so smart, Chris,” Phichit said with a giggle. “I just hacked Yuuri’s Instagram.”

“Phichit!” Yuuri hollered, and Viktor swore he saw Yuuri’s hand twitch as if he was wishing for his whip.

“We were desperate, Yuuri! Chris said that Viktor didn’t seem willing to help, so I had to do something!”

Yuuri appeared at the now open gate, a tray of tea in his hands. “You could have just DM’d me.”

“Like you’d respond to that!” Phichit argued as he took one of the cups Yuuri placed on the coffee table.

“He’s right, babe,” Viktor said gently, hoping Yuuri wouldn’t hold it against him.

Yuuri pouted, flopping down next to Viktor, curling instinctively into his side. “I might have.”

Celestino grinned at him, chuckling softly. “It’s alright Yuuri. I never held your isolation against you. Everyone just missed you.”

Yuuri blushed slightly before he whispered, “I missed you all too.”

The Supers all smiled fondly at him, faces all a mix of slight exasperation and indulgence to varying degrees.

“Well,” Chris said lightly, “I don’t know what you see in him, but I suppose you could do worse than Viktor.”

“Hey!”

Yuuri giggled and Chris winked at Viktor who hugged Yuuri close, pouting into his hair. Yuuri smiled up at him, and Viktor couldn’t tap down his curiosity any longer.

“Yuuri, why did Chris call you Agape?”

Yuuri bit his lip. “It’s a long story, and one I probably should have told you sooner, but as you might remember, I was running away from home.”

Viktor smiled, remember the very start of their relationship — stolen moments in the night when they learned about each other and began to fall in love.

“I started out as a Hero, but I wasn’t Eros then.”

Viktor nodded, deducing as much since there had been no record of a Eros in the Hero records back in Detroit. He’d checked since you could sometimes find Villain’s that way, but Yuuri hadn’t been there...or at least Eros hadn’t. His eyes popped open as a long forgotten detail popped into his mind — _Agape_ had been in the logs!

Celestino was giving him a knowing grin. “Supers usually have two Powers. A primary one will appear during their teen years, while a second will develop over time with some training. However, in extremely rare cases a Hero can develop more Powers. It’s something like a one percent chance, and there aren’t exactly many Supers alive at any given time. Statistically speaking, there are probably only two or three Advanced Supers alive right now, and Yuuri is one of them.”

Viktor felt his mouth pop open in awe as he stared at Yuuri who had a delicate blush dusting his cheeks.

“The difference is I can’t manifest all of my Powers at once. I am Eros and Agape, two separate Supers in one body.

“Agape came to me  first, and I trained those Powers almost exclusively for years before even discovering Eros. We tried to train my Eros side, but I couldn’t connect with him. He was always there, and sometimes I’d get glimmers of him, but he’d slip through my fingers as easily as grains of sand.”

Celestino sighed. “He came to work under me around the time he was discovering his Eros, and his former trainers and I all theorized that if Yuuri could master both Eros and Agape he could potentially utilize both at once. He would be unfathomably powerful if he could just master his skills...but it wasn’t meant to be.”

Chris gave Yuuri a sad look and spoke in a soft tone. “We pushed too hard. Everyone thought that if we just kept pushing Yuuri’s limits he’d embrace both his sides and reach his full potential, but that ended up backfiring.”

Phichit was squirming guiltily. “We were fighting this Villain who had an explosive power. Agape is great in situations like that because of his defensive capabilities. Yuuri also has a really strong sense for strategies, and he can think fast on his feet. In almost all of our fights back then Agape would lead us; he’d be up front, and the rest of us would support him.”

Yuuri gripped Viktor’s hand tighter. “I was pushing the guy back, fighting him off, keeping him back from the others while they evacuated everyone. He got desperate and launched a big series of bombs at me. They came too fast and I panicked.” He was shaking slightly and Viktor scooted closer, wrapping his arms around him as small tears trickled down his face. “I could have taken the blast fully and not gotten a scratch, but I got scared and just reacted. I ended up splitting the bomb in two, deflecting each right into the people we were saving. Three people died, and a bunch of people, including some Supers, were hurt.”

Viktor felt his heart break.

“In that moment my Power slipped, and I was just me. Just a human in the middle of a fiery battlefield. I was in shock. Suddenly I heard a laugh and I look and another bomb was coming right for me. For the first time I embraced Eros, took his form, and I teleported away...and I kept going until I collapsed from exhaustion.

“I eventually made my way back home and hid, ashamed to be seen, or go back. I’d gotten people killed and then run away. It took me a long time to come to grips with it all, but by then Eros was second nature to me. A lone figure in the night, unseen and uncatchable. He was the perfect escape. I love my family, but I could feel their gazes and I just needed to escape sometimes, and Eros gave me a means to do that.

“It was during some of those escapes I decided I could never be a Hero again, that I wouldn’t be Agape,  but maybe I could make up for my mistakes some other way. This time as Eros. And that’s how I came to meet you.”

Viktor smiled at his husband, pulling him in for a warm hug.

“In a way,” Chris said offhandedly, and Viktor was glad he didn’t see any lingering resentment in any of the Hero’s eyes; “it was probably a good thing he met you. You seemed to come fully into Eros during your spree.”

Yuuri blushed. “I was trying to impress Viktor. I couldn’t help it. I suppose I was flirting, but you’re right. I thought I really knew Eros when I started it all, but my Powers got stronger as we went. I got more confident in my abilities. To be honest Viktor, you never had a chance to catch me.”

Viktor knew this but couldn’t help but squeeze his husband tightly, kissing the top of his head.

“What’s strange,” Celestino said thoughtfully, “is even though you’ve now fully realized Eros, you still seem to take on only the characteristics of Eros or Agape, never both.”

“Maybe it’s because he’s rejecting Agape now,” Chris hypothesized.

Yuuri was pouting and Viktor hugged him closer, knowing how much Yuuri hated it when people spoke about him like he wasn’t there. “Can you still become Agape?” Viktor asked in a soft voice, quickly clarifying when he felt Yuuri stiffen. “Not to become a Hero, just, you know...I want to see.”

Yuuri blinked up at him and Viktor had to force himself not to squeeze his husband tighter. He was just too adorable sometimes.

“You do?”

“Aw,” Phichit said with a rather knowing grin, “you have a fan, Yuuri!”

Yuuri blushed but stuck his tongue out at his friend. “I already knew that. Viktor loves Eros.”

“Oh does he?” Chris purred and it was Viktor’s turn to blush. That whip...

“Would you like to see?” Yuuri whispered turning back to him. “I can do it. Agape is second nature to me no matter how long I avoid him…I wouldn’t offer but…it’s you.” The tips of Yuuri’s ears were pink.

Viktor nodded emphatically, his smile curling with excitement. Yuuri huffed out a little laugh and patted the top of Viktor’s head as he stood.

Viktor had seen Yuuri take his Super form many times. Eros would almost become engulfed in shadow as he transformed, but Agape was completely different. Rather than darkness, there was nothing but light, flashing so brilliantly that Viktor nearly had to look away. As it was he let out a gasp of awe as he took Yuuri, or rather, Agape, in.

He was dressed all in white, with a smattering of feathers and crystals accenting his shoulders and wrists, while white mesh covered his torso in a translucent sheen. His hair was soft, but with the addition of white feathers sprouting from his temples. In his hand was a glowing white sword that seemed to be made of nothing more than light, the opposite of his whip. But the most startling thing about Agape was his back, or more accurately, the pair of large white wings he had sprouting from it.

Yuuri was beautiful, and Viktor was sure if he’d see him this way in any other context he’d be sure he’d died and was on his way to heaven.

Yuuri looked at him nervously, a small, hesitant smile on his lips as Viktor took him in, taking Yuuri’s free hand in his own. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Better than Eros?”

“Just different,” Viktor whispered. “I love you in any form, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s chest instantly seemed to loosen as he stared at Viktor with such love, almost falling against his chest, where Viktor’s arms instantly wrapped around him. “You’re not mad?”

“For what?” Viktor asked.

“Not telling you about Agape.”

Viktor shrugged. “I never imagined I would learn all your secrets from the get-go. You told me you were a Hero before, I just always assumed it was a do-gooder version of Eros.”

Yuuri grimaced a bit. “I told you I felt I couldn’t be a Hero and be Eros, and I meant it. Eros isn’t exactly a persona that plays well with others...”

“Which is why Yuuri never mastered Eros while he was with us,” Celestino said kindly, patting Yuuri on the shoulder. Viktor noticed Yuuri’s wings ruffle a little, as if out of embarrassment. “Agape is selfless, a friend to all. Eros is selfish and a bit possessive. When Yuuri was younger he was unable to tap into those emotions because he didn’t have anyone that made him feel that way; until he met you Viktor.

“I must admit, it was fun watching the two of you during Yuuri’s game. I could sense how he’d already ensnared your heart when we first met Viktor. It’s why I chose not to interfere; I felt it was for the best, both personally and for his powers, for Yuuri to embrace this side of him.”

Viktor felt a blush creeping up his cheeks. Yes, Yuuri had certainly mastered Eros over the past five years. “But mastering Eros hasn’t cost him Agape? You’d think the two couldn’t exist together.”

Celestino smiled. “They’re both just different forms of love, and a healthy person can enjoy all of loves’ forms at once with no trouble at all.”

Yuuri stared at his mentor with curiosity in his eyes. “So I really could be both Eros and Agape at once? I sort of gave up on the idea even being possible since they’re so different.”

“Of course you can,” Celestino said happily. “Think about your feelings for Viktor. Each day you send him off to work, wishing him a good day in which he serves countless others, but you also want to hold him close, yours and yours alone. It’s about finding balance, and I think you are actually quite close to finding yours. At the very least, I think you could transition between the two personas without trouble.”

Yuuri looked a bit stunned, but excited. Viktor for his part was just a bit lost in the feeling of his fingers stroking Yuuri’s wings, of the way the little feather peaked out of his hair. He was beautiful. Yuuri seemed to catch his stare and blush vibrantly. “Vitya...we have guests.”

“Can’t help it, zoloste. You’re beautiful. I always think that but seeing this new side is just reminding me of that all over again. Not to mention I like the thought of our love helping you find yourself.”

“Of course it did,” Yuuri whispered. “Meeting you was the best day of my life.”

Viktor couldn’t help himself as he took Yuuri’s lips and pressed his own to them in a soft, loving kiss, enjoying the happy sound Yuuri made and the way his Agape persona melted away until he was back in his cozy sweater and jeans he’d been wearing when Viktor got home.

There was a sound of a camera and Yuuri groaned. “That better not be going on Instagram, Phichit!”

“Na,” Phichit said, waving Yuuri off. “Personal use only.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes as Chris spoke up. “Now that we’ve got Viktor up to speed, can we get down to what we came here for?” The other two Heroes nodded and Chris leaned forward in his seat. “Yuuri, we want you to fight with us again; we need you, but we don’t want to fight about that now. What’s more important is we think you’ll know these Villains. Based on the skills we saw, they probably trained under Lilia and Minako.”

“Who?” Viktor asked, immediately feeling a bit bad. “Sorry, never mind. Yuuri can explain later.” They were in a hurry and he was slowing them down with his curiosity about everything Hero related.

Yuuri however didn’t seem to mind at all, and he squeezed Viktor’s hand reassuringly. “No, you and I are a team now. No matter what happens you deserve to know what this side of me is going to get us into. Minako and Lilia are Hero trainers like Celestino.

“Celestino trains support and utility Heroes. People who have an ability that doesn’t really have a direct use in fights but can still be a valuable member of the team.”

“Like me!” Phichit supplied. “Freezing people in place is great, but lots of Heroes move too fast. I need people like Yuuri or Chris to slow them down so I can lock them in place. And my secondary is even more situational. Best I’ve managed was to project the image of an open door on a solid wall once. The idiot ran right into it and knocked himself out!”

Yuuri snorted and offered a Phichit a high five.

“I trained under the transformation specialist in Africa first,” Chris said with a fond smile, “and then transferred to Europe to study under Josef as soon as we realized how my mist works. It’s less of a transformation and more of snare. Josef works with Heroes who can weaken enemies like I can, so I did most of my training there.”

“There’s also a healing trainer in South America,” Celestino supplied.

“Lilia is the offensive weapons trainer,” Yuuri explained. “She’s in Russia, actually.”

“You lived in Russia?” Viktor asked curiously. He’d been born there but hadn’t been back in two decades.

Yuuri nodded. “For a few years between my initial training and coming to work with Celestino. My sword is an offensive weapon, but my wings were my primary Power, so I stayed in Japan to work with Minako first. She actually grew up in my hometown, so she relocated there when my Power presented; she didn’t have any other students at the time so she saw it as a good excuse to return home.

“My wings serve as a great movement tool, but they’re also a strong defensive tool. My sword can cut through any object at my will, while my wings can stop or pass through anything I choose.”

“Just like your whip,” Viktor said with understanding, earning him a nod from Yuuri.

“I didn’t know any of that at first though; I just thought my wings were a movement tool so it made sense for me to stay with Minako since she specializes in training those with enhanced movement skills. You wouldn’t guess it, but my wings used to get me in a lot of trouble back then.”

“How so?” Viktor asked, curiously.

“Well, first there’s the problem that I don’t fly. My wings can launch me and slow me down, but eventually I do come down, and I didn’t really know how to control that at first. Imagine a bird flying gracefully through the sky and then totally eating it on the landing. That was me for a long time. I’d get scared or upset, and my wings would just burst out and launch me into the sky with no way to get down.

“Minako had me practice using them and controlling them so that I have as much control over where they send me as my teleports do. It was during that training we learned that my wings could pass through solid objects if I wanted, which of course made us wonder if all of me could.”

“Please tell me you didn’t do something like fly head first into a wall.” Viktor said with a concerned glance at his husband’s forehead. It was hard to imagine the ever-graceful Eros as a klutz.

“I did not go headfirst into a wall.”

“Good.”

“It was a tree.”

Phichit cackled and Viktor groaned, unable to keep himself from planting a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead. “Anyways, Minako’s Super ego is called Dancer, which you would totally understand by her movements, but is totally contrary to her Power.”

“What’s that?”

“She’s a rocket.”

Viktor blinked. “Come again.”

Celestino chuckled. “Minako has the ability to launch herself like a missile, with a secondary Power to harden her skin. Basically, get her in an open space and she can battering ram through any door, or slam into any Villain hard enough to take them out for good.”

“She’s just not so good in tight spaces,” Yuuri said with a fond laugh.

“So why do you call her Dancer and not Rocket or something?”

Yuuri and Celestino both turned a bit pale. “You try telling her what to do,” Yuuri muttered. He shuddered a bit before he took a breath and continued. “Anyways, Heroes spend most of their teenage years visiting the different Hero trainers, so we all know different people. Which is why I’m guessing Chris thought of me, since I studied under different trainers than any of you.” He looked up at the three Heroes and gave a small smile.

A thought hit Viktor then. “Wait, so if none of them trained under Lilia, does that mean there’s no Heroes in the region with offensive skills?”

Yuuri frowned and Celestino stepped forward, patting his arm gently. “We recruit Heroes to our districts based on the skills we need. We have a few others working in the area, but Yuuri was the only one with an offensive power.”

“It’s not as bad as it sounds though,” Phichit added. “Villains tend to lean more towards offensive powers, whereas it’s more important for working Heroes to have Powers that help us protect people and capture Villains. So, we can handle most things without Yuuri but…”

“In this case,” Chris said softly, looking seriously at Yuuri, “we need that Power. We need someone who knows these Villains and can match them toe-to-toe. Phichit and I can stop them, but not if they’re focused on us. They know we’re not a physical threat to them, and that’s what we need; someone who can scare them enough to let their guard down so we can capture them.”

Yuuri was still staring at the floor, and Viktor wanted to wrap him up in his arms but sensed he should let Yuuri come on his own terms. He could tell Chris wasn’t trying to hurt Yuuri, but he had to be honest. Viktor wondered to himself just how long Yuuri had known him; Chris almost seemed like a big brother to Yuuri.

Yuuri sighed. “I’ll think about it. That’s all I can promise for now, but why don’t you show me who these two are and I can tell you what I know.”

Chris looked ready to argue but Celestino just patted his shoulder while Phichit beamed at his friend. “I knew you wouldn’t let us down, Yuuri!”

“I haven’t made up my mind, Phichit!” Yuuri huffed, leaning into Viktor, pouting a bit.

“But you will!” Phichit said with a wink, and before Yuuri could argue, he transformed back into Photo Finish and began projecting a photo from the previous night up onto the wall. “That’s him,” Phichit said, zooming in on the still figure of a man clearly laughing. Viktor could still hear the sound bouncing around the inside of his head, sending shivers down his spine.

Yuuri stared, mouth dropping open in shock, his face pale and confused as he took in the figure on the screen. “No,” he whispered, standing and stumbling closer to the picture, his head shaking back and forth. “No this isn’t possible. That can’t be him!”

“Who?” everyone asked, all leaning forward curiously as Yuuri moved face to face with the photo, his back heaving.

He spun around and Viktor could see tears glistening in his eyes, sheer disbelief on his face. “It’s Georgi Popovich; we trained together under Minako and he’s supposed to be stationed under Lilia now.” Yuuri turned back towards the photo and Viktor stood, moving to his side, placing an arm around his shoulder. Yuuri was chewing on his finger, his emotions raw upon his face.

“Why would you do this?” Yuuri whispered. “Why, Georgi?”

 

**Hero Profiles**

**Coach** \- Hero

Alter-Ego: Celestino Cialdini

Super Powers: Maintains a bond with all those he is closest to. He manifests this most keenly with his students, which allows him to come to their aid when they most need him. His second ability is to support, protect, and inspire greatness in others. He has very little power on his own but is a great addition to any team.

Head of the Heroes Association of Detroit, with jurisdiction over the entire North Eastern United States.

 

 **Intoxicated** \- Hero

Alter-Ego: Christophe Giacometti

Super Powers: Can transform himself into a mist-like substance and pass by almost unnoticed. In this form he is impervious to damage but cannot move. He must ‘hitch a ride’ with whoever passes by, the feeling of which leaves the carrier feeling tired and hungover. Also has the ability to slow and restrain enemies by shooting a white, sticky substance onto them. No one likes to think about this too much.

 

 **Agape** \- Hero

_Missing_

Alter-Ego: Yuuri Katsuki

Super Powers: Spiritual Wings that can block all physical objects and can propel him into the sky - he refers to it a ‘fancy jumping’ rather than flying. Wields a sword of light that can cut through almost any object at his will. A keen strategic mind with natural leadership qualities. Was seen as the future ‘top’ hero, until he buckled under the pressure and vanished. He has not been seen in eight years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to zupsgirl1 for betaing this for me, and a big thanks to you for reading! This chapter was a lot of fun, and I can't wait for what's next. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. It's good to be back. Life's gonna have me busy for a time, but nothing I'm not used to. I'll be dropping updates as often as I can.
> 
> Until next time, hit me up in the comments or social media. Kudos, shares and all forms of appreciation for my fics is greatly appreciated. It's fun to tell these stories for myself, but sharing them really brings them to life. Thanks as always for your support.
> 
> EDIT: I forgot to add links to some resource/inspiration for Yuuri's Agape look. Obviously it's inspired by Viktor/Yurio's Agape outfit, but for the wings and the sword, I was inspired by a few nifty things from some games.  
> Wings come from [Yrel from Heroes of the Storm ](https://blizzardwatch.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/06/Alterac-Pass-Header.jpg) (also WoW, but I was looking at the HOTS version). Here's a [video](https://youtu.be/DJ7j0MPoyrA) of her and her wings in action if you're interested.  
> Sword was inspired by the [Chaos Sword in Guild Wars 2](https://gw2.mmo-fashion.com/wp-content/uploads/sites/6/2015/05/gw2-chaos-sword-3.jpg). It's very shiny.


	3. Chapter 3

The Heroes were all staring expectantly at Yuuri while a virtual wheel of emotions ran across his face. 

“I take it you knew him?” Viktor asked softly, rubbing Yuuri’s arm reassuringly as Yuuri’s face seemed to settle on confusion.

Yuuri nodded, his gaze critical as he took in the photo. “He went by the name ‘The Sleeping Prince’ when I knew him, and his Super Suit was...different. He came to train with Minako and then got stationed in Russia while I was training there. We were good friends. He’s a bit of a drama queen, but this...”

“What was his Suit like before?” Phichit asked curiously.

“Lighter, almost fae-like. This version is almost like some dark twisted version of that. It’s confusing; Eros is a whole other side of me, but whatever this is, it’s almost like he was poisoned. It’s him but...not.”

“What about his Powers? What were they before?” Chris asked, leaning forward with a serious look on his face.

Yuuri bit his lip. “Speed. He can run very fast and he’s got great control over it, though he does suffer a bit in unfamiliar, enclosed places. The easier it is for him to see his escape, the faster he can go. His primary Power is where his name came from. He basically can shoot out sleeping darts. He called it the ‘Spindle’s Kiss’ back then. If he hits you with it, you’re staying asleep until he lets you up. It’s very powerful.”

“But no fire or smoke? No teleportation?” Chris said and Viktor noticed Celestino was taking notes.

Yuuri shook his head. “Definitely not. And he never showed any hint of additional skills. There has to be a second hero there. Can I see more of the pictures? Or some of the video footage?”

Viktor was ready to pull up YouTube, but Phichit surprised him throwing up footage that seemed to be right in the heart of the action.

“I wear a body cam,” he explained softly. “Helps us catalog incidents after they happen.”

Viktor nodded and watched the footage, half his gaze on Yuuri’s face as he squinted towards the screen, an expression of utmost focus on his face.

“Play it again,” Yuuri said softly as it reached the end. Phichit obliged and the minutes long clip played, until the halfway point when Yuuri suddenly sat up straighter. “There, back it up 20 seconds and play it back at half speed.”

Phichit simply nodded and the film started moving. Viktor honestly didn’t know what Yuuri saw. The footage simply showed flames and nothing more.

“Stop!” Yuuri called and the footage froze. Yuuri stood and moved towards the wall, angling himself as not to block the shot as her peered closer. “There,” he whispered and pointed; they all (except Phichit) stood and moved closer, eyeing the spot.

Viktor let out a gasp as his mind took in the image. It was nothing but a whiff of smoke in the middle of the flames, but it was distinctly human shaped.

“The only hero I know who can do that is Crimson,” Yuuri said softly. “Mila Babicheva. Stationed out of Russia. She was only a kid when I was there, but her Powers were already pretty strong. She was living pretty much full time with Lilia because her powers could potentially hurt someone.”

He paused, forehead crinkled in frustration. “This makes no sense though. I don’t understand Georgi doing any of this, but I understand Mila doing it even less! She’s a good person! Sweet, to a fault. She’ll tease and joke, but she’s not evil. I would say there isn’t an evil bone in her body if I hadn’t been up all night watching her torch an apartment building.”

Celestino nodded. “I’m inclined to agree. Lilia is strict with her students. Offensive capability Heroes are generally the most likely to go Villain. She doesn’t take any chances and can sniff out villainy in an instant. The moment Yuuri went Eros she called me and told me that if you ever hurt someone she’d come to deal with it herself. She takes her students  _ very _ seriously.”

Yuuri nodded. “I was always careful. I knew if I put even one toe over that line Lilia and Minako would both be coming for me…and it was only a matter of which one got there first to determine who kicked my ass.”

Celestino chuckled and Chris scratched his head. “So why are two Heroes stationed in Russian with Lilia suddenly going rogue like this? And why isn’t Lilia stopping them?”

Viktor looked around at all of the Heroes, all of whom had stumped looks on their faces. “Do any Villains you know of have mind control powers?”

The Heroes all looked at him.

“That’s…” Celestino said, tapping his temple.

“Maybe?” Phichit whispered.

“But who?” Chris whispered, the three Pros all looking at each other.

Yuuri beamed at him. “You’re always surprising me, Viktor. You’re right, or at least I think you must be. I don’t know anyone like that, but there’s no way they’d be running wild like this under Lilia’s eye. And if something happened to Lilia, Celestino would know.”

“She’s been quiet, but that’s not unusual,” Celestino said, eyes a bit unfocused as if he was staring at something just out of focus. “It is possible to fool my Power though, as Yuuri proved. If she was turned, or is being controlled, I wouldn’t ‘know’ her anymore. Not truly. Maybe if I knew who was doing this, but for right now…”

“We need more intel,” Chris said seriously.

“Surveillance?” Viktor suggested. “Undercover op? That’s what we’d do in the force.”

“Yeah, but unlike you cops, there aren’t exactly thousands of us wandering around this city.” Phichit said, finally melting out of his Super form. “Any of us walk in there and they’ll know it’s a trap.”

“Unless I do it,” Yuuri whispered.

They all stared at him for a long second before they were all jumping up.

“Yuuri! You can’t!” Phichit gasped. “They know you!”

“Zoloste…” Viktor whispered, real fear creeping down his spine as the memories of the night before flooded his senses. He couldn’t let Yuuri near that.

“Hear me out,” Yuuri said quietly. “You’re right, they know me, as Agape. But they also know I ran and I’m sure they know about Eros. Phichit, you’re not exactly stealthy about gossip.”

Phichit had the decency to blush.

“They think I’m Eros, that I went Villain. I’ve been lying low, but I go to them, as a friend. If they’re truly evil they might not buy it, they know me well enough to know I’d never go Villain, not truly; but if it’s mind control or some sort of Power twisting them, they might believe it. Anyone who doesn’t truly know me would buy it. All the evidence is there.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, “it’s too dangerous.”

“He’s right, Yuuri,” Celestino said. “You don’t know what you’d be walking into.”

“What choice do we have?” Yuuri argued. “We need information either way and last I checked I’m the only Villain in the room!”

Viktor clenched his jaw, an idea slowly forming in his mind. “What if you didn’t go in alone?”

Yuuri looked confused. “Viktor, they’ll know any Hero I bring with me, and it’s not like I have a Villain Rolodex and can just call up someone to come in with me. At least, not one I trust...”

Viktor packed that tidbit away for later. “Take me.”

Several pair of eyes blinked at him. “Oh lord he’s gone crazy,” Chris said with an amused smirk.

“I’m serious!”

“Vitya,” Yuuri said softly. “You’re a pretty famous cop. They’ll know you.”

“Yeah, but I’m also the cop who married you. Technically speaking I’m breaking the law being with you already. Who’s to say I’m not actually a dirty cop?”

Yuuri frowned and shared a look with Celestino who shrugged. “It might work.”

“I don’t like it,” Yuuri said. “And not just because I worry. Eros doesn’t exactly partner up...”

Yuuri was interrupted by a loud pounding at the door. Viktor frowned and stood to get the door as Makka and Vicchan both bounded to greet the visitor, when the door burst open.

“Viktor, Yakov sent me with paper...” Yuri stopped mid-sentence as he took in the room he had just walked into, the door closing behind him with a loud bang.

“Why do we even have a door?” Yuuri said with a sigh.

“Yuri, what are you doing here?” Viktor asked.

Yuri just stared. “Uh, paperwork for you but why are the Heroes here, Viktor? And Eros?”

Yuuri sucked in a breath and several people suddenly moved as Yuri was surrounded with multiple heroes glaring at him. Phichit had even pulled a collapsible rod from his bag and swung it menacingly.

“How do you know he’s Eros?” Viktor questioned, unable to keep the protective tone from his voice.

“Oh calm down,” Yuuri said with a huff.

Yuri just looked around in confusion, and a healthy dose of respect. “Uh...I mean, isn’t it obvious? I’m a fan of Eros; doesn’t take a genius to realize that guy is him. Who is he anyways?”

Viktor felt his shoulders relax slightly. “My husband.”

“Seriously?!” Yuri sounded like an excited fanboy. “Ha! I knew it! I knew you had to be involved in Eros’ escape!”

“He wasn’t,” Yuuri muttered with a smirk on his face.

“I mean,” Yuri went on, totally ignoring Yuuri, “he escapes the same day you leave town? And you come back from his arrest with a ring you’d never worn before. A ring exactly like the one in his mug shots.”

“Wow, sounds like someone is a huge fanboy,” Phichit teases, but Yuri just tipped his head.

“Of course I am. Eros saved my home. My grandpa was one of those people who the bank tried to rip-off. When Eros went public in his spree, I just knew it had to be the same person. I came to New York because I wanted to work with Viktor. I had a hunch he knew Eros, and when there was that spree six months ago I knew I had to be right.”

Viktor’s eyebrow raised in surprise. “You knew that was Eros?”

“Duh. Same snowflake pattern as in Detroit and everything.”

“You noticed that?” Viktor was frankly impressed. “Remind me to tell Yakov to let you start taking solo cases.”

Yuri beamed and Yuuri hummed. “Actually, maybe this is better.”

“What is?” Viktor asked.

“Yuri is my fan, he’s young, impressionable, not well known. He’d be the perfect candidate for a sidekick.”

Viktor tipped his head but both Celestino and Chris nodded, humming. “I’d say it’s far more realistic and believable,” Celestino agreed.

“What is?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri looked at him with cautious eyes. “I think Yuri should infiltrate the Villains with me.”

“Really?”

“What?!”

Yuri looked like Christmas had come early while Viktor felt the floor going out from under him. Yuuri was by his side in a second. “Vitya.”

Viktor clung to him, suddenly realizing he was shaking. “I don’t want you going where I can’t protect you.”

“I know,” Yuuri whispered, leaning in close. “I swear I wouldn’t suggest it if I didn’t think it was the best option; the safest option. For everyone. I would still want you nearby, listening in, and Celestino could be with you. He can find me in a second.”

“Yuuri’s right,” Celestino chimed in. “Now that I’ve seen you two together there’s no way he could hide from me. Yuuri has some of the best tools for dealing with this kind of situation, and Yuri is a safer choice than you. You’re too well known as a ‘good cop’.”

“Even if you did steal a pair of half a million-dollar shoes,” Yuri muttered.

“Those were you?” Chris gasped with a impressed look towards Viktor’s legs. “You have some legs! Good work, Yuuri.”

“Thanks,” Yuuri said with a wink at his old friend before turning back to Viktor. “I hope you’ll support this.”

Viktor sighed. “I’m smart enough to know you’re far more brilliant than I am, and if you say this is the best shot, then so be it, but once you get a firm location on them, I want to set up surveillance nearby so I’m close at hand if you need me.”

Yuuri nodded and Yuri whooped. “My first undercover mission is with some Supers!”

“Yuri, you’re ruining your carefully crafted persona,” Viktor warned with a grin.

“Who the fuck cares?” Yuri said eagerly. “So, when do we go?”

Yuuri looked around the room pensively. “First off we’ll need to start using my safe house.”

“You have a safe house?” Viktor’s asked, a bit stunned.

Yuuri nodded, biting his lip a bit. “It was in case you and I ever needed to hide. I hate to burn it now, but it’ll suit the persona I’m going for and it’s free of any signs of...us.” Yuuri looked down and Viktor squeezed his hand.

“I understand why you didn’t tell me. It’s not a happy subject to think on, is it?”

Yuuri shook his head. “I can take you there, so you can inspect it. It’ll be best if Yuri stays there too.”

“If I’m staying there, can my Grandpa stay here? I don’t like the thought of him being alone.” Yuri asked.

Viktor chuckled to himself. Yuri had always come off as being just a bit grumpy, but he really did have a lot of rather cute, hidden sides. “Sure, he can help me look after the dogs when Yuuri is gone.”

“I’ll need to confirm all this with Yakov, but I think this is a good plan,” Celestino said with a nod. “We keep this quiet, other than Yakov, no one outside of this room hears of this.”

Everyone nodded, and Viktor steeled himself, hoping they weren’t about to make a terrible mistake. “Let’s go save some Villains.”

 

* * *

 

Much to Yuuri’s frustration, it was a week before they were ready to move on the Villains. He loved his friends and husband, but his Eros side was itching for action. Waiting on others didn’t suit him at all. It was completely at odds with his Agape personality which seemed to always be deferring to others. He’d suspected at least part of why he couldn’t harness both at once were these antithetical personality traits. 

He was trying to keep his patience however.

In the time spent waiting, he’d moved Yuri and himself into his safe house. He’d taken Viktor there first so he could see for himself that they’d be safe, which had led to Viktor’s eyes nearly popping out of his head when he realized they were located on 5th avenue with views of Central Park.

“How did you even afford this?!”

“It’s probably best if you don’t know.”

They’d also moved Yuri’s grandfather and cat in with Viktor, which was actually turning into a rather nice arrangement for everyone. Nikolai was a quiet man, but Yuuri never for an instant thought him dull. Despite the fact that he only ever spoke in Russian, Yuuri would often see his lips twitch in amusement at some very extra thing Viktor said, or whenever his grandson got put out by Viktor’s antics. He seemed to enjoy the liveliness of their apartment and now makeshift command center where they all, along with the three Heroes and Yakov, seemed to be spending a lot of their time these days.

After bringing Yakov into the fold, they all decided it was best not to discuss the mission at the precinct, instead, choosing to use Yuuri and Celestino’s teleportation powers to bring them all to the apartment in secret whenever they needed to meet. Nikolai was a great dowsing rod for Celestino’s ability, and never so much as batted an eye when people would just pop into existence around him.

It made Yuuri miss his family and wished he could sneak in a little trip home. It’d been too long. He secretly promised himself that once they settled this matter, he and Viktor would talk about moving their trip forward. It wasn’t as if money was an issue.

Yuuri wouldn’t consider himself a Villain per say, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t squirreled away a small fortune during his Eros days. Viktor didn’t even know about a few of the stunts he pulled before he went public...like the time he cleaned out a Cartel’s entire bankroll in a single instant. 

He never stole from honest people or any business that couldn’t afford the loss (and was drastically underpaying their employees). It wasn’t right, but he forgave himself for it. He’d given a lot of himself when he was a Hero; he would be giving even more during this mission; a part of him  _ needed  _ a moment of selfishness.

He sighed, sitting on top of a rooftop looking over the warehouse district. Viktor had run down a number of suspicious addresses throughout the city where they believed Georgi and Mila could be hiding. Yuuri was sure it was here, but he had no real proof, other than he knew his friends, and could guess where they’d choose to hide out.

“Are you okay, love?”

Yuuri smiled to himself as Viktor’s caring tone came through his ear piece. He could practically feel Viktor hugging him. He nodded, knowing Viktor was watching him through a pair of binoculars.

Yuuri was in full Eros today, observing the streets below for any telltale signs of the Villains, as well as keeping an eye on Yuri who was on foot, casing the area for signs of activity. Viktor and the rest of their group was positioned in a apartment building several blocks away.

“I’m fine,” he breathed softly as he caught sight of Yuri, who was shaking his head in obvious defeat. No clues again. Yuuri wasn’t exactly expecting a sign at the from door, but there should at least be some sign of  _ something _ . 

“Let’s call it,” he said into his com, straightening up and stretching his back before he prepared to make the jump to collect Yuri from the street below.

Suddenly there was a bright flash in the distance and Yuuri’s mouth fell open in shock as a building across town suddenly exploded, the sight visible for miles around.

“Shit!” Viktor cursed. 

“The fuck was that?” Yuri shouted at no one in particular.

Yuuri scrunched his forehead. He could hear the voices in his coms relaying that the others needed to go to the scene and that the Yuris should stay back (Yuri was spitting in rage as he argued with Viktor), But Yuuri was lost in thought. If the Villains were across town…

Yuuri teleported in an instant, appearing beside Yuri who gave a small yelp of surprise. Yuuri jammed his hands over both their microphones and whispered, “Cover the entrance,” before popping away again. Viktor would be furious if he knew Yuuri was going in alone, but if there was trouble across town, this was likely the safest place to be.

He appeared right under a window in a corner of the building he’d spotted from the rooftops, whip in hand as he peered into the dim interior. It was largely empty, just a few crates littering the floor. He crept out into the open space, ears and eyes straining for the slightest sound or smallest movement, but there was nothing. He was nearly about to give up his quest as a loss when he suddenly bumped into...the air?

He blinked, before he just made out what was clearly some sort of illusion. This warehouse might look empty, but now that he was aware of it he could just spot the telltale glitter of a mirage. This space was  _ full _ of something — he could find out, his sword could definitely break these barriers, but he didn’t want to reveal himself yet. One thing was for sure though, whatever was here, wasn’t supposed to be. You didn’t go to the effort of finding a Super with this Power for no good reason. Yuuri teleported back to Yuri, who didn’t so much as flinch this time. “Tell me the address of that explosion.”

Yuuri had them on top of a nearby building in seconds and they both swore as they looked down on the carnage. A huge factory was nothing more than a pile of rubble, while the fire was creeping towards the neighboring buildings, it’s flames reaching out, hoping to set something alight.

The fire department was already here, as were Viktor and the Heroes. Yuuri was impressed by the response time, though he couldn’t say for sure how long he’d actually been in that building. Illusions could affect more than your perception of space. He’d have to ask Yuri for an estimate of how long he was in there later to know for sure.

The Heroes were in an intense fight with a man who was unmistakably Georgi. He was darting around so fast Chris and Phichit had no chance at even slowing him down, and behind him, Mila’s flames were bursting forth every time someone did manage to get close.

“They’ll have to call for reinforcements after this,” Yuuri said quietly.

“You mean other Heroes?” Yuri’s voice contained the smallest seed of fear, so small Yuuri doubted much of anyone would notice it. But he was Agape, he noticed everything when it came to others. He didn’t blame Yuri for being afraid, he was too.

“They’ll call in Heroes from other regions of North America. It’s standard procedure in these cases. Local Heroes are given two shots, and then help is brought it. Some Heroes just aren’t equipped to fight all Villains. This is one of those cases where Chris and Phichit can’t handle it alone.”

“Still, only two of them for this whole region?”

Yuuri sighed and nodded. “There used to be about six of us here, but...to be honest I don’t know what happened to the others. It’s possible my defection cast a bad image on this branch of Heroes and no one wanted to be stationed here. It’s not unheard of. Though I suppose Russia will take its place once word of this gets out.”

Down below there was another explosion and Yuuri had to bite his lip to keep from teleporting down and whisking Viktor away to safety. The Police line was plenty far back, but he still worried. He kept an eye on the fire fighters as well, ready to port in if someone looked to be in danger.

“Do the Villains know that?” Yuri asked, and Yuuri looked up.

“They do. Why?”

“Well if I was a Villain, I’d be sure to skip town after my second hit to keep from getting caught; unless more Heroes was what I was after.”

Yuuri gasped, smacking his forehead. “Yuri, you’re a genius!”

“I know, but what did I figure out?”

“Not now. I need to know what route they’ll take back to the warehouse. Do you have a map or something? They’ll take whichever route has the fewest turns. Mila can remain in her smoke form and cling to someone’s suit. They aren’t teleporting away, they don’t need to; but to someone who doesn’t know them, it might look that way. Georgi would be enveloped in smoke and then just disappear!”

“Damn, that’s clever.”

“And you’re right, either they will leave tonight, or they  _ want _ more Heroes here, and I have a pretty good guess which it is.”

Yuri nodded, looking at the map on his phone. “I think I’ve got it,” he muttered and Yuuri nodded his head.

“I think you’re right. How good are you at math?”

Yuri quirked an eyebrow. “My Grandpa has been blabbing hasn’t he?”

Yuuri smirked. “He’s just proud.” He pointed to an intersection, in a quiet part of town, just before a turn after a long straightaway. “Here. We need to appear here just before they do. We need to appear there no more than five seconds before they do. Too soon, and they’ll avoid us, too late and we’ll either miss them, or they’ll run right into us.”

Yuri had his tongue between his teeth as he ran his finger along his phone screen in a doodle app, working through the complex math required. “How fast is he?”

“Last I saw, 82.4 miles per hour.”

“And could he get faster?”

Yuuri narrowed his eyes, looking over the hellscape below. “I don’t know.”

Yuri simply nodded. “We just have to hope you’re right. What’s our plan if we do catch them; bring them in?”

“No,” Yuuri said, heart in his throat as he processed his thoughts. “We’re infiltrating tonight. We need to ditch our coms and cellphones. I’ll message Phichit and he’ll collect them from up here.”

“We can’t even say goodbye?” Yuri said, looking a bit lost for a moment.

Yuuri understood how he felt. There was a chance they could die tonight. 

“I swear to you Yuri,” he said with a fervent tenor to his voice, “I will get you home to your Grandfather.”

Yuri bit his lip and nodded. Yuuri puffed out a breath of air and sent a message to Phichit, before placing his phone and radio on the rooftop. Yuri was still glaring at his phone, typing frantically.

“Telling them what we’re doing?”

“Of course,” Yuri said without pausing his movements. “I’m a cop you know.”

“At least you will likely be able to slip out come morning. They’ll be keen to keep you in place at the precinct. A perfect spy. It may be hard for me to leave them for sometime. Trust is difficult to earn.”

“But you’re their friend.”

“And I went Villain, and so did they. We no longer know each other. My past with Mila and Georgi is simply that, in the past, and I don’t know their present selves any better than they know mine.”

There was a call from below and they both turned their eyes back to the fray. It looked like Chris and Phichit had turned their attacks onto Mila, and she was having a hard time evading them, even in her smoke form. Phichit’s eyes were straining as he was trying to catch her in frame.

“It’s time,” Yuuri whispered, and he saw Yuri drop his phone and radio beside Yuuri’s before standing beside him, hands gripping Yuuri’s bicep. “Be ready.”

“Just don’t take us before I tell you to.”

“I trust you,” Yuuri said, unable to help the grin that twitched along his mouth. “Seems foolish to doubt a State Mathlete Champion.”

“You ever tell Viktor that and I’ll kill you.”

Yuuri laughed as down below he saw Georgi scowl. “Here they go.”

Smoke enveloped Georgi’s body, obscuring him from view for a long second, before the entire mass shifted away. Yuuri could see how it would appear to be teleportation to the untrained eye. “Now?”

“Not yet,” Yuri said, eyes squeezed shut tight as he focused, counting the seconds in his head. “A little more.”

Yuuri tried to swallow down the ball of fear that was lodging itself in his throat as he took Yuri’s arm and focused on the point on the map they needed to go. Breathe in, Breathe out.

“Now!”

Yuuri pulled them hard into the fabric of existence, bending space with his will, until they were spat down onto the earth once more, a split second later. The entire trip was far too fast for most to comprehend what the sudden darkness was, but to Yuuri, it was as familiar as air.

He looked up as he spotted the cloud of smoke barreling towards them, it’s form shifting as Georgi hurled himself to a stop, Mila’s cloud coming loose from the movement until her corporeal form bounced onto the pavement.

“Ouch! What was that for?” She cried, rubbing her butt cheek that had collided hardest with the ground.

“Yuuri…” Georgi breathed, and Mila whipped her head around, taking them both in in shock.

Yuuri let a coy smile form on his lips, letting his Eros fully come out to play. “Mila! Georgi! My friends! It seems we have much to talk about.”

Georgi narrowed his eyes. “Get out of our way, Yuuri. You might look different, but I know you’re Agape inside.”

Yuuri laughed, high and sweet, and just a tad mockingly as he stared at his former friends. “Oh am I? Then why don’t you tell me why you’re the ones trying to bring the Heroes down on us all?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Hero/Villain profiles this time, I want to give Mila and Georgi time to introduce themselves, so their profiles will be next chapter. There's lots more of your favs still to come as well!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you haven't seen them, I posted 2 other fics yesterday, so check them out! Thanks so much for reading. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> A new adventure begins!
> 
> I am still on semi-hiatus, but I do have the next few chapters written, just not sure when I'll have time to edit them and post them. This AU is a ton of fun so I'm excited to finally reveal more of this world! I've got tons of Heroes and Villains to introduce, so I'll add these profiles to the ends of chapters as they pop-up in the story.
> 
> Comments, kudos, shares, and all other forms of appreciation mean the world to me. I love seeing what you guys are thinking as the story progresses, so please don't be shy!
> 
> I'm working between several different fics and AUs right now, so I recommend subscribing to me if you want to keep up with all my AUs! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
